


Wish Upon A Spacequake: Aftershocks

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Several days after discovering his friends de-aged, Shido thought he would have some peace. He was wrong.[Sequel to 'Wish Upon A Spacequake']





	Wish Upon A Spacequake: Aftershocks

Several days had passed since Shido's friends had been... 'downsized'.

In that time they stuck around his house, each taking their own turns 'playing' with Shido several times over, until they were back to their normal forms by the third day. Not that it stopped Kurumi from getting one last turn with him.

Shido sighed, leaning back against the now-empty couch. After days of chaos he was left with quiet serenity, the girls all having gone out to do various things – Kotori to monitor the DEM, Kurumi went shopping, Tohka and Yoshino off food shopping, Origami went to study for the upcoming test, and the Yamai twins were doing their own thing for the day. Thus giving him some time on his own to just relax.

''Haah... I'll have to thank Tohka for cleaning up...'' Shido mused to himself, noting how clean the living room looked even after their near-endless rounds of sex. He had an idea on 'how' to thank her too.

His peace and quiet however was disturbed by a sharp knocking at the door. Shido sighed, realising on some subconscious level that this wasn't just a quick delivery or the mail-man. As another impatient knock resounded from the front door the blue-haired teen rose to his feet, running a hand down his face and striding over to the front door.

''I'm coming.'' Shido called out, grabbing the key from the hook and unlocked the door, swinging it open... to reveal four familiar Spirits. Nia, Miku, Mukuro and Natsumi.

For a hot second he didn't recognise them, on account of them looking a lot younger than their normal selves. Nia was wearing her Astral Dress, the partially-transparent nun outfit seemingly downsized to fit her newly-shrunk body. Miku wore a modified version of her casual outfit, being a dark blue dress suspended by straps with a pink blouse over it – the main difference being that her normally round breasts had shrunk to cutely small ones.

Mukuro kept her purple-pink Chinese dress, also downsized to fit her now-petite form. The cleavage cut-out looked all the more glaring due to the fact her chest was just as small as Miku's, making her seem more cute than sexy. Natsumi, funnily enough, didn't look all that different. Maybe she lost a few centimetres in height and her breasts shrunk from small to flat, but overall she looked the same as usual – something she seemed clearly aware of, pouting gloomily.

''Darling~!'' Miku greeted cheerfully, glomping his left arm and affectionately rubbing her cheek against it. ''It's been so long~!''

''It's only been a week.'' Shido smiled sheepishly.

''And that's far too long.'' Miku said with a cute pout, puffing her cheeks out.

He chuckled lightly, gesturing for the four Spirits to come inside. ''I'm guessing you're here because you shrunk?''

''Yes.'' Nia nodded, shooting him a curious look. ''You seem unsurprised, boy.''

Shido shrugged. ''You're not the first bunch to be affected. Though the others didn't have their clothes shrunk too...?''

The nun-dressed Spirit caught the question. ''Ours didn't shrink either. Not immediately, at least. It took me about a day to find a way to downsize them to match our current forms; the others came to me so I could shrink theirs too.''

He nodded, glancing over at Natsumi. ''Can you not change back to your adult form?''

''No.'' The green-haired Spirit sulked, taking a seat on the couch. ''What happened to the other Spirits anyway?''

''They're out at the moment.'' Shido replied. ''I only just finished restoring Kurumi and the others back to their normal forms yesterday.''

Nia's brows disappeared into her hairline. ''You can restore us to our normal forms?''

Shido blushed, scratching the back of his head. ''Um... well, technically yes.''

''Technically?''

''I can, but I do it via... erm, sex...''

…

A moment passed before his words seemed to register with the girls. Nia's cheeks dusted pink, Natsumi blushed and made a cutely embarrassed expression, Miku squeaked and blushed scarlet, and Mukuro blushed deeply.

''Kurumi also stated you'll return to normal anyway, after several weeks to months.'' Shido added hastily, worried about pressuring them. ''So if you don't wan-''

He was interrupted as Miku grabbed his hand, smiling cutely. ''I-If it's with Darling... then it's alright~''

Nia smiled embarrassedly. ''Well, it'd be interesting to try, I guess?''

''I...'' Natsumi looked away, blushing. ''I suppose it'd be fun to try...''

Mukuro didn't bother with words. Without hesitation she closed the distance between them and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her level – before kissing him. But by now he was used to sudden kisses, and maintained his cool. Without breaking the kiss Shido lowered down to his knees, putting him roughly at the same height as the four girls and letting him kiss Mukuro without forcing her to tilt her neck so far back.

''Mn...'' Mukuro hummed happily, eagerly deepening the kiss.

After a long moment they broke off for air, both blushing lightly. Before they could kiss again a pair of hands tugged on his arm, drawing his attention to the side – and letting Miku cup his cheeks and lean in, kissing him too. The blue-haired girl cooed as he snaked his arm around her, pulling her flush against his side and deepening the affectionate kiss.

Several long seconds later they parted for air, breathing slightly heavier. Miku boldly took the lead and pushed Shido onto his back, smiling sultrily as she mounted his lap – making him blush as he felt her cutely small butt press against his crotch. With skittish excitement she unzipped his pants, reaching into his boxers and wrapping her small hand around his swelling cock.

''Mm~'' Miku hummed approvingly, tugging his dick out into the open. ''You're quite big, Darling~''

Shido smiled sheepishly. ''Haha... thanks...''

''We'll need to make it nice and hard if you want to put it in me~'' Miku sang seductively, licking her lips and rolling her hips forth, rubbing her panty-clad pussy against his dick.

The blue-haired teen shuddered, groaning lowly as he felt the outline of her lower lips through the fabric. Miku blushed as she felt his cock swiftly grow to full hardness, her hands grasping the front of her skirt and pulling it up, letting him see her dark blue panties press against his erection. Her stomach fluttered as she realised how big he was, imagining what it would be like to have him inside her – especially when she was so small.

Shido sat up, taking Miku by surprise as he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. She quickly melted into the kiss, mewling into his mouth when his hands shifted under her skirt and came to rest on her small butt, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Even through her underwear he could feel how soft her skin was, luring him in and prompting him to lovingly fondle her ass.

''Mm...'' Miku mewled softly, pulling back from the kiss and flashing him a warm smile. ''Darling... do lots of naughty things to me, okay~?''

To her surprise Shido didn't turn into a blushing mess. Instead he only smiled embarrassedly and nodded, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. He gently lifted her hips up before pushing her panties aside, exposing her hairless pussy to him and letting him tenderly rub her delicate flower with two fingers.

''Mn... Hyaah...'' Miku breathed, shuddering as he daringly slid a finger inside. She could feel it wriggle around inside her, curling slightly and setting her nerves alight with pleasure. 

She gasped lightly as he pushed in a second digit, fingering her until her honey dribbled down his digits. The way her inner walls clamped around his two fingers made his dick twitch eagerly, aroused by the prospect of filling her wet tightness.

''Darling...'' Miku squirmed on his fingers, looking at him with desire in her eyes. ''T-Take me...''

Her cute face combined with her lustful plead caused his cock to throb, encouraging him on. He gently pulled his honey-coated fingers out of her delicate pussy and grasped her hips, shifting her over his erect cock. Miku blushed darkly, embarrassedly holding her skirt up so he could see her bare pussy, her juices dripping down onto the tip of his dick.

Without a word he lowered her down until his dick touched her pussy, slowly parting her virgin lips and pushing inside.

''Mn!'' Miku moaned softly, tipping her head back and letting out another soft groan as his cock sunk inside her tight pussy. Even with how wet she was it was still a snug fit, her inner walls clenching around Shido's cock lovingly.

He managed to fit two-thirds of his dick inside her before he stopped, not going any further lest he hurt her. Shido gave her a few moments to adjust to his size, taking in the sight of her cutely blissful expression. She slowly roused back to coherency, shuddering at the sensation of his cock inside her and looking at him with lust in her soft blue eyes.

''Go ahead...'' Miku breathed, a sharp moan slipping past her lips as he immediately did so, lifting her up only to pull her back down his cock.

Shido started slow, lifting her up and down his throbbing cock gently. He leaned in and kissed her delicate pink lips, muffling her sweet moans as she rode him. After a moment he shifted his hands, groping her pert ass with one hand while unbuttoning her pink shirt with the other, slipping it off her shoulders a moment later. He pulled back from the kiss and tugged on her long blue dress, prompting Miku to blush darkly and oblige, gripping the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head.

A red blush dusted Shido's cheeks as he took in the sight of Miku's young body in all its glory; from her cutely small breasts tipped with pink nipples, to her flat stomach and slim arms. His hand almost immediately darted out to her chest, rubbing her breast affectionately and earning a cute moan from the de-aged Spirit.

''Ah... Mn... Darling...'' Miku breathed, moaning as he pushed her down his cock again.

Confident she had relaxed enough he went faster, releasing her breast and gripping her small waist with both hands, bobbing her up and down his eager cock. Miku shuddered and squirmed as he impaled her on his cock, before shifting her knees to either side of him and moving on her own, moaning cutely at the perverse action.

Shido leaned in, capturing her lips in another heated kiss and devouring her cute moans. He groaned into her mouth as her pussy coiled around his cock, forcing him to restrain himself from pushing her onto her back and pounding into her young pussy with wild abandon. He didn't want to hurt her, after all.

They broke apart from the kiss, Miku immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him for support, moaning cutely into his ear as he fucked her. Even as he held back he couldn't resist going a bit faster, wet smacking filling the room as their hips slapped together and his cock filled her pussy completely.

''M-Mm~! D-Darling~!'' Miku cried, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. ''A-Ah~! I'm going to-!''

Her words were cut short as a deep moan slipped past her lips, arching her back as her orgasm rushed through her. Shido groaned as her pussy tightened around his cock even further, gripping her hips tightly and continuing to bounce her on his cock even as her pussy spasmed around his shaft – until he couldn't take it anymore, shuddering as a burning rush flowed down his cock, before he unloaded spurts of cum into her pussy.

''A-Ah...'' Miku moaned at the feeling, hips twitching. ''Darling...''

Shido smiled breathlessly, reaching up and pushing her shoulders back – before capturing her lips in a weary kiss, muffling her pleased moan.

After kissing for a few moments he pulled back, lifting Miku off his still-erect cock and eliciting a dazed mewl from the blue-haired Spirit as he laid her down next to him. He had only a few moments to catch his breath before soft footfalls drew his attention – Mukuro stepping close to him, pouting petulantly.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro murmured, blushing while looking away – and lifting up the front of her dress, revealing her white panties. ''Muku... wants a turn too...''

Shido smiled at her demure offer, sitting up and laying his hands on her shoulders – before pushing her back. Mukuro grunted cutely as her back hit the carpet, blushing cutely as Shido loomed over her with a lustful glint in his eyes.

His hands drifted down, deftly sneaking under her dress and brushing against her panties, making the blonde Spirit squirm and nod demurely, a flicker of excitement bubbling in her stomach. Shido gripped the waistband of her white panties, slowly pulling them down her thighs and off one leg, leaving them hanging off her right ankle and exposing her cute pussy to him.

Mukuro blushed darkly. ''D-Don't stare... Nushi-sama...''

He obliged, instead bringing one hand up to her slit and tenderly rubbing her soft pussy with two fingers, rubbing circles on her lower lips. After a moment he slid a finger inside, earning a cute moan from the blonde girl as he wiggled the digit inside her pussy.

''Ah... o-oh~'' Mukuro groaned, lifting her hips off the carpet slightly. ''More... give Muku more...''

Shido gladly did, pushing in two more fingers for a total of three. His free hand grabbed Mukuro's cute butt, giving it an affectionate squeeze while he pumped his fingers into her young pussy. Her honey dribbled down his fingers, hips twitching and buckling as pleasure coursed through her veins from his masterful fingers – after all, he didn't spend the last few days just letting the girls pleasure him. He learned how to use his fingers to good effect.

Mukuro squirmed, gripping handfuls of the carpet and gasping from his masterful fingers. He curled and scissored them inside her pussy, easily stealing her breath away and leaving her legs feeling weak and toes curling in her socks. Fresh pleasure spiked through her as Shido started rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb, making her moan lewdly from the sensation.

To her disappointment he suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out a moment later. Mukuro looked down, about to beg him to continue, only for her eyes to land on the throbbing cock that hung between his legs.

''Mukuro...'' Shido murmured as he shifted between her legs. ''Is it alright if I...?''

The blonde blushed darkly, a shy smile crossing her face at his gentleness. ''Mm... please.''

Shido returned the smile, guiding his cock towards her pussy and tenderly rubbing it against her lower lips, earning a happy moan from Mukuro and making her wriggle her hips with thinly-veiled eagerness. She held back a soft mewl of delight as Shido pushed his cock into her, spreading her lower lips apart and sliding his cock into her wet tightness for the first time.

''Mm...'' Mukuro groaned cutely, feeling him fill her completely. He gave her a few moments to adjust, letting his hands roam under her dress and ghost over her pelvis and stomach aimlessly.

After a moment Mukuro wordlessly nodded, biting her lip to suppress a lewd groan as he began rolling his hips. Her pussy burned with pleasure as he pistoned his cock in and out of her, making her legs spread on instinct to let more of him fit inside. Her toes curled from the foreign pleasure, only enhanced by the knowledge it was her beloved Shido doing it to her.

''Ah... Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro breathed, moaning cutely as he pushed his cock back into her. ''Please... make this one... feel even better...''

Shido chuckled lightly, keeping on hand on her thigh while the other slid up and cupped her cheek. Mukuro smiled at his touch, opening her mouth and taking his thumb into her mouth, affectionately sucking on it. His dick twitched at the sensual sight, his thrusts subconsciously speeding up and drawing out another adorable moan from the blonde – the cute sound muffled by the thumb in her mouth.

Mukuro wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could, pushing her hips to meet his thrusts. She eagerly sucked on his thumb, muffling her lewd groans as his cock hit her deepest parts over and over again like a piston, setting her nerves alight with perverse pleasure. 

''Mmn~!'' The blonde moaned throatily, her high-pitched voice only turning him on further. He slowed his thrusts for only a second, tugging his thumb out of her mouth and leaning down – capturing her lips in a feverish kiss.

Mukuro groaned cutely into his mouth, threading her nimble fingers through his hair and eagerly deepening the kiss. She shuddered as his tongue brushed against her teeth and gladly opened her mouth, shuddering as his tongue quickly entered her mouth and dominated her own with surprising skill. She felt his hand slithering into the cleavage cut-out of her dress, a surprised gasp escaping her as he groped her small but noticeable breast, rubbing her perky nipple with his saliva-coated thumb.

'Nushi-sama... Nushi-sama... Nushi-sama~!' Mukuro repeated it in her head like a mantra, her mind fogging up from the perversity of it all. Her body felt so achingly hot, her pelvis tightening and burning, it was enough to drive her mad.

Shido groaned as her already-tight pussy tightened around his cock. His thrusts became shorter and faster, pounding into her wet tightness with his throbbing cock – until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

''Nn!'' Shido grunted, groaning lowly as his climax washed over him – spurts of cum shooting into Mukuro's tight pussy.

The blonde gasped, eyes widening as warm shots filled her. The sensation and knowledge he had came inside her was too much, a shuddery moan slipping past her lips as she orgasmed from the feeling, her pussy milking his dick for every last drop of his seed.

He groaned, rolling his hips as he unloaded every last drop inside Mukuro before coming to a slow stop. He laid there panting for a long few moments, looking down at Mukuro's blissful expression before reluctantly pulling back, tugging his half-erect cock out of her quivering pussy and sitting back on his ass, catching his breath.

A pair of small hands wrapped around his collar, followed by a petite body pressing against his back. ''Still got energy for me, boy~?''

Shido blushed and huffed lightly, reaching behind him and blindly groping Nia's ass. The grey-haired girl blushed and playfully stuck her butt out more, giving him a good feel of her small but soft rear. He gave it another light grope before releasing it, shifting up onto his knees and turning to face her – and giving her a kiss on the lips.

''Mm~'' Nia hummed into the kiss, eagerly reciprocating. She let her hand slither down his front and wrap around his cock, eliciting a shudder from the blue-haired teen as she jerked him off.

In response Shido pushed his hand through the slit of her nun-dress and into her black panties, earning a cute mewl from Nia as his hand ghosted over her bare pussy. With skill born from days of practice he gently rubbed her off, his fingers dipping and sliding between her slit, smirking slightly when he felt her arousal coat his digits. Seems like she enjoyed the 'show' so far.

''Haah...'' Nia breathed, breaking off from the kiss – only to groan sexily as he attacked her neck with kisses. ''Nn... so aggressive...''

''You want me to slow down?''

''No.'' She denied, squeezing his cock and eliciting a low groan from the teen. ''Do it as rough as you like.''

Shido gladly accepted, retreating from her neck only to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Nia moaned lowly as his free hand groped her ass, fingers digging into her black panties before simply yanking her underwear down her thighs, his other hand teasing her pussy – only to push two fingers inside her wet folds. She shuddered at the sensation of his fingers filling her, eagerly pushing her hips down onto his digits, encouraging him wordlessly.

Her honey dribbled down his fingers as he plunged them into her wet tightness, feeling her inner walls clamp reflexively around them. Shido groaned into her mouth as she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, teasing him as she slowly jerked him off – slow enough to tease him, but not slow enough that he could ignore the heavenly sensation. He curled his fingers inside her pussy as revenge, relishing the cute gasp she made.

''Hn... you're... pretty good...'' Nia breathed between kisses, smirking as she felt his cock twitch. ''Guess I'm not... half-bad either... eh~?''

''Yeah.'' Shido agreed.

Nia laughed softly, pulling back from the kiss and releasing his cock. Reluctantly he tugged his fingers out of her quivering pussy, his eyes watching her petite form as she turned around – and bent over the nearby table, her pussy visible through her partially-transparent clothes.

''Come on, boy~'' Nia purred playfully, shaking her butt at him. ''Don't keep me waiting~''

Shido barely wasted a second, shuffling over on his knees until he stood behind her. One hand settled on her small waist while the other cupped her rear, palming her ass and giving it an affectionate grope, earning a soft coo from the nun-dressed Spirit. A few moments later he let his hand drop, instead grabbing the back of her dress and lifting it up, exposing her lower half completely. With lustful excitement buzzing beneath his skin he grasped his cock, eagerly guiding it to her quivering pussy and pushing his hips forth.

''Mm~!'' Nia moaned cutely, squirming as he pushed his cock in deeper – until his entire length was buried inside her, earning another cute moan from the Spirit.

He didn't even get the chance to let her adjust; of her own volition Nia pushed her hips back against his, moaning lewdly while shaking her hips. Shido groaned as she tightened around his shaft, gripping her hips and thrusting into her, savouring the feeling of her wet tightness squeezing his cock.

Footsteps reached his ears, and he was surprised to see Miku on her feet – completely nude and with a lustful smile on her face. Giving him a playful wink the blue-haired Spirit sat on the table in front of Nia, spreading her legs apart and revealing her pussy to her fellow Spirit while threading a hand through Nia's hair, tugging her head closer.

Nia blushed but didn't resist, shuddering as Shido's cock pounded into her again and laying her head between Miku's thighs, taking a long lick of the blue-haired Spirit's pussy. Miku moaned softly, tipping her head back and pushing her hips forwards, wordlessly encouraging Nia to eat her out – something Nia hesitantly did, uncertainly licking her pussy.

''Mm~'' Miku breathed, smiling lustfully as she looked up at Shido. ''Does this excite you, Darling~?''

It did, and Nia clearly felt it – moaning throatily into Miku's pussy as Shido slammed his cock into her tight pussy. Her knees buckled as his hips slapped against her ass, plunging his throbbing cock into her deepest parts rapidly and making her head spin from the sudden roughness. Subconsciously she kept pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts, desperately trying to keep his cock inside her as much as possible.

Miku purred, rolling her hips against Nia's face and mewling as the nun-dressed girl ate her out, tongue avidly licking at her wet slit. Her tongue lapped up Miku's juices and coated her pussy in saliva, barely retaining enough coherency to think – and an idea struck her a moment later. A quiet groan slipped past Miku's lips as Nia slid her tongue inside her pussy, wriggling it around and drinking up her juices with lustful fervour. 

''Haah...'' Shido groaned, slamming his hips against Nia's ass. The sight of Nia eating Miku out was too arousing, his cock burning with lustful desire – even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to slow down anymore.

Nia moaned, petite body trembling as her climax neared – her young pussy burning with desire and leaving her lower half nearly numb with pleasure. Her grip on the table grew weak and she surrendered to the pleasure, moaning into Miku's sweet pussy as her pelvis tightened and tingled, until her muscles uncoiled like a spring.

''Mn~! C-Cumming~!'' Nia groaned sharply, shoulders curling in on herself and her mind going blank.

Shido didn't even try holding back. A low moan escaped him and he came, roughly bucking his hips against her ass and pumping spurts of cum into Nia's spasming pussy, much to the Spirit's audible delight.

A minute passed before Nia came down from her high, mewling softly as he pulled his still-erect cock out of her overflowing pussy. She laid limp against the table, shuddering as Miku impatiently pushed her pussy against her face – tiredly giving it a lick, earning an approving groan from the blue-haired Spirit as Nia resumed eating her out.

''H-Hey... Shido...''

Shido glanced to the side, over to the couch – where Natsumi was sitting, her orange mantle-shirt laying on the floor and with only her suspender straps covering her small, near-flat breasts.

''D-Do you.. want to do it w-with me...?'' Natsumi asked demurely, looking away in embarrassment.

He smiled lightly, moving over to the couch and taking a seat next to her – before prompting grasping her chin and tilting her head back, kissing her. Natsumi quietly mewled into the kiss, hesitantly returning it and squirming as his hands shifted down to her hips. She didn't resist as he gently lifted her up, not breaking the kiss for a single second as he sat her down on his lap.

They broke off from the kiss and she blushed, catching sight of his erect cock mere inches away from her. Before she could comment Shido captured her lips in another heated kiss, muffling her shy mewl. His hands left her hips and ghosted up her bare sides, sending shivers running through her, before they settled on her shoulders and grasped the straps of her suspenders.

''Mn...'' Natsumi whimpered as he tugged them off her shoulders, leaving nothing to hide her breasts.

She made to cover them with her arm only for him to grab her arm, gently stopping her. ''Don't. They're cute.''

Natsumi blushed darkly, reluctantly letting her arm drop. Shido smiled at that, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before placing his hands on her sides, his thumbs rubbing circles on her near-flat chest, eliciting an uncertain moan from the Spirit. It felt strange, setting alight a strange heat in her stomach, making her feel equal parts nervous and excited.

''A... Ah...'' Natsumi moaned shyly, squirming on his lap. ''S-Shido...''

He silenced her with another kiss, this time more aggressive and passionate than the last. He gave her nipples a teasing rub before letting his hands drift down, ghosting down the small of her back before curling around her small but defined ass, giving it an affectionate grope. Natsumi moaned into his mouth, nervously shaking her hips and only encouraging his groping, fondling her cute butt through her puffy shorts.

Shido pulled back from the kiss, resisting the urge to chuckle at Natsumi's cutely flushed expression. ''Let's continue?''

He tugged at her shorts, implication clear. Natsumi shifted shyly and nodded, lifting her hips up and letting him tug her puffy black shorts down her thighs. She demurely lifted her left leg so he could pull her shorts off, leaving them hanging around her right knee. She stood on her knees before him, blushing darkly as she was left in nothing but her orange-and-white striped panties and her socks, before she hesitantly nodded.

Shido took the hint, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pulling them down her thighs too. She quickly covered her pussy with her hands, hiding it from his view and kicking her panties off her legs, uncaring of where they landed. She sat back down on his lap, her face flushed and her hands stubbornly hiding her virgin pussy.

''Natsumi.'' Shido said softly, gently grasping her wrists – days of having sex with Yoshino had taught him how to handle the shy ones. ''Can I...?''

The green-haired Spirit squirmed, hesitantly removing her hands and exposing her young pussy to his gaze. He smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips, reaching down and trailed a finger along her pussy, feeling her arousal coat his digit.

''A-Ah~'' Natsumi moaned shyly into the kiss, shuddering as he slid the finger inside her. ''Mn... it feels... weird...''

''It's fine.'' Shido replied gently, wriggling his finger around her small pussy before adding a second one, earning another cute moan from her.

He moved slowly at first, careful not to hurt or frighten her. Natsumi shuddered as his fingers curled and scissored inside her pussy, making her lower lips burn with foreign pleasure and making her head spin. His free hand kept a steadying grip on her cute butt, affectionately fondling it and helping her roll her hips, letting his fingers sink in deeper.

Natsumi mewled softly, hips buckling from the pleasure. The pleasurable feeling slowly became more addicting, her hips instinctively pushing against his hand and bouncing on his fingers. Her arousal dribbled down his digits, something that only let him pump them into her faster, heightening her blissful pleasure.

To her disappointment however he suddenly pulled his fingers out... only to feel his cock brush against her wet pussy a second later.

''Mn...'' Natsumi shifted nervously, simply feeling how big he was, at least compared to her.

Shido smiled reassuringly, giving her a light kiss on the nose. ''Just relax.''

She nodded shyly, squirming as his hands moved to her small waist and angled her above his waiting cock, before slowly lowering her down. Natsumi moaned shakily as the tip of his ample cock pressed against her pussy, spreading her lower lips apart and pushing inside – earning a soft gasp from the Spirit as her inner walls were spread to accommodate his length.

''Ahn...'' Natsumi shuddered, groaning cutely as she sunk lower and lower until there wasn't any room left inside her – barely able to get half his cock in.

Shido grunted at her tightness, giving her a minute to adjust to his cock. She was by far the tightest girl he had been inside, even more than Yoshino had been. Probably because she was simply so small; no matter how wet she became, he wouldn't be able to fit his whole length in either way.

Natsumi groaned throatily as he started moving her, lifting her hips up just a little before bringing her back down. Gradually he went faster until only the tip remained inside her before she dropped back down his shaft, eliciting cute gasps and shy moans from the green-haired Spirit. The sensation was unlike anything she'd felt before, making her feel so strangely full each time.

''Ah! Ah! Ah~!'' Natsumi moaned repeatedly, tilting her head back and letting her cute voice be heard.

He slowed his thrusts for only a few moments so he could lean in, planting his lips on her neck and sucking on her skin. Natsumi groaned cutely at the strange sensation, rolling her hips lustfully and mewling as his cock throbbed inside of her pussy. Shido pulled his lips off her neck with a quiet pop, spending a brief second to plant a kiss on her nose before resuming his previous speed – bouncing her on his cock.

''Myaah~!'' The green-haired Spirit cried, her pussy tightening around his cock.

Shido groaned in reply, daring to move her even faster – her lewd cries growing in pitch as he stuffed her pussy full with his cock, jackhammering into her wet tightness. Every slight tensing of her muscles made her even tighter, nearly strangling his cock and making his shaft burn with lustful desire.

He stared at Natsumi's lewd expression as he fucked her; her mouth hanging open and eyes half-lidded. He could almost imagine Yoshino returning and seeing her friend like this – and mentally he pictured both Natsumi and Yoshino sucking his cock at the same time, occasionally kissing each other or scissoring with each other lewdly as they awaited their turn.

The perverse mental image was too much, and with a low groan Shido yanked Natsumi as far down his cock as he could manage – eliciting a sharp gasp from the diminutive Spirit, before it devolved into a throaty moan as he came inside her, pumping her pussy full of cum.

''Ahhh... S-Shido~!'' Natsumi quivered, face screwing up with pleasure as her orgasm burned through her, setting her nerves alight.

Shido grunted lowly as her pussy tightened even further, drawing out every last drop of cum until he had no more to give. As her orgasm subsided Natsumi practically went slack again him, gasping and shuddering as the aftershocks of her climax rushed through her.

After a long minute Shido gently grasped her hips, eliciting a low mewl from Natsumi as he lifted her off his cock and laid her down on the couch next to him, letting her recover from her mind-melting orgasm.

''Darling...'' ''Nushi-sama...'' ''Shido...''

He looked up, his dick twitching as he looked upon Miku, Mukuro and Nia – all three girls on their knees before him, lustful expressions on their cute faces.

''Please make us feel good more~''

[END]


End file.
